Sonic Heroes: Role Reversal
by Davidk92
Summary: Tikal, after experiencing a severe bout of hatred between the Sonic Heroes, has forced them to go through their adventure against Metal Sonic once again, but in one another's bodies! What will become of them?
1. Tikal's Decision

Tikal sat on Angel Island. She could sense the pain and hostility of our favourite heroes, and it made her heart burn. She couldn't stand to see or feel anyone in pain, be it physical, mental or emotional.

"Give me the remote!" ordered Sonic, snatching it from Tails. He had just been in another encounter with Metal Sonic, and he wasn't in a good mood.

"Hey! Sonic, I was watching that!" whined his fox friend and adoptive little brother.

"Too bad!" spat Sonic, as he changed the channel. Tails couldn't beleive it; Sonic changed the channel during his favourite show, that he never missed. Tails ran to his room, severely hur.

Tikal felt his pain. How could Sonic be so cruel to his own best friend?

"I told you! The Master Emerald's mine!!" yelled Knuckles, his temper flaring at the seductive bat in front of him. rouge chuckled at him.

"You just don't pay attention, do you Knucklehead? All the world's gems are mine to keep." Rouge could see Knuckles' anger rising, and giggled slightly. Knuckles couldn't take it anymore, and immediately lept at her with his fists a the ready.

Why was Rouge being so sadistic? Tikal asked herself. And was it really for Knuckles to fight her?

Cream and her Chao Cheese walked down the street to her house, but noticed a familiar black and red hedgehog on the other side.

"Hello, Mister Shadow!" she cried out happily. Shadow glanced over, but didn't respond. Cream, wondering why he didn't answer, ran over to him. "Mister Shadow, is something wrong?" "Chao, chao..." she and her pet asked in worry.

"No. Now go away." he retorted. Cream looked over at Cheese, anxiety lining every inch of her face.

"Mister Shadow, something's obviously the matter. Won't you tell us?"

"No. Get lost."

"Mister Sha..."

"I SAID GO AWAY!!!!!" he suddenly screamed, causing the poor rabbit girl to run of in frightened tears.

Poor Cream, Tikal said in her head. What was wrong with Shadow? Cream was just trying to help, he didn't have to yell at her.

The mechanical monster known as Metal Sonic traipsed through the Mystic. He had just suffered another humiliating defeat at the hands of his copy, Sonic.

"Why can't I beat him?" he asked himself. "Why? _Why!? WHY!?!?_" he screamed, quickly beginning to trash the surrounding area in a violent rage The noise drew Big the Cat's attention, who came out of his hut to see what was going on.

"Hey!" he shouted. "You can't do that to my home!"

"I'll do whatever I want... wait. I remember you! You're that cat who helped Sonic beat me a few months ago!"

Big looked him over, and recognised the Sonic copy. "You... you're that bad robot that pretended to be Eggman, aren't you?"

Metal simply chuckled, and flew directly at Big with his claws drawn.

Metal Sonic was always so hate filled... what was it that he hated so much? It didn't make any sense.

"Vector, we're not going to find anything here." said Espio, as he pulled his head out of a bush.

"Perseverance, Espio. If we stick at it, we're bound to find something." replied his reptilian partner.

"Hey, guys!" they heard their six-year-old colleague shot. "I've found something!"

"What is it?" asked Vector, running up to him.

"A toothbrush!" he happily cried, holding up his prize. "Finders keepers!"

Vector stared at Charmy, unable to find the right words to express how he felt. During this period of mind-blankness, he saw Amy Rose pass by.

"Hold on, guys, maybe she can help us." Vector ran up to her. "Pardon me, Miss Rose.."

"I told you Vector, Sonic's the one I love. I can't go on a date with you."

Vector's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "For the last time, I don't want a date!!"

"Oh, I think you do!" Amy said playfully. "I can see it in your eyes!"

Vector's face went red with anger, but Amy mistook this for embarassment. "Aha! I knew it!"

"Listen, ya brat!" Vector roared. "I don't want a date with you! I never have and I never will, ya dumb broad!!!"

Amy was shocked. "How dare you!" she growled pulling out her hammer.

Tikal began to cry slightly. Vector didn't have to be so hurtful. Amy made a mistake, just like everyone else did at some point.

Bullets rained down on various robots, blowing them apart. E-123 Omega barrelled right through Eggman's army, and though he couldn't feel emotion, he was having an absolute blast!

"Egg-man!" he called out in his mechanical voice. "I-told-you-I-was-the-most-pow-er-ful!" Eggman, though safe in his base, began to furiously pound the screen with his fists.

"Gah! All of my most powerful creations betray me! Why if Metal was still here, he'd show Omega a thing or two!"

Another swarm of Egg Pawns was released, and if Omega had a mouth, he would have smirked.

Tikal was now weeping into her hands. Omega would under normal circumstances have been excused, as he was a robot and must follow his programming. But he had already proven he wasn't a robot; a robot was a machine that followed orders, and he didn't. He was nothing but an emotionless killing machine, just like Metal Sonic.

Tikal stood up, and nodded her head determinedly. They must learn to stop all this hating, and she knew exactly how to do it. A few months earlier, in which the showed the best of their teamwork. Tikal planned to remind them of this, and send them through that adventure once more. But they also had to learn to appreciate one another, so she would make them go through that adventure... as each other.

* * *

Poor Tikal. All she wants is for the others to stop hating each other... Anyway, tell me what you think of the story so far, and if you have any suggestions on who I should make who, I'll be happy to hear them. 


	2. The NEW Team Sonic

Cream the Rabbit opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was a bright light as she ran from Shadow, and then...

She glanced down, and saw that she was on the edge of a rocky slope that quickly curled into a loop-de-loop. She shivered slightly, and looking over herself, gasped upon seeing the reason.

Her dress was missing, and in it's place was blue fur, with her only items of clothing being a pair of red running shoes and white gloves. Her eyes began to tear up as she realised what had happened.

"I'm Mister Sonic!" she cried, and she only frightened herself more upon hearing Sonic's voice coming out of her mouth.

The rabbit turned hedgehog began frantically looking around, frantically trying to locate Cheese. The chao was nowhere to be found.

Cream began to breakdown. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere, alone and nearly naked. Cream did the only thing she could; she sat down and began to weep into her hands.

However, a loud mechanical roaring, not unlike that of an engine, caught her attention. Looking up at the sky and wiping the tears from her eyes, and saw the Tornado, spiralling around in the sky. Cream at first thought it was doing some kind of airshow, but it soon crashed nosefirst nearby. The now-teenage girl rushed to the crash site, concerned for the pilot's (who she knew would be Tails) safety. She was so concerned that she didn't even think about the speed she was going at.

Cream slowly approached the wreckage, but burst forward upon seeing the limp bodies of Tails and Knuckles fall out.

"Mr. Prower! Mr. Knuckles! Please, wake up!" she cried, shaking them, her concern outmatching her fear of her new body at this point.

The young fox began to stir, and he looked up at Cream. "Uh... Sonic?" he muttered.

"No, I'm Cream. I don't what happened, but I'll make sure you and Mr. Knuckles are alright, Mr. Prower." said Cream gently.

Tails sat up, rubbing his head. "Mr. Prower? Who's that? My name's not Prower."

Cream tilted her head slightly. "Then... who are you?"

"Shadow." he responded simply. "Shadow the Hedgehog." Cream gasped slightly at this.

"Wait... did you see a big flash and all of a sudden you were in the Tornado?"

"Yes. After you ran off, that's exactly what happen--" he cut himself off, as he noticed he was in Tails' body.

"Wha'... what is this!?" Cream placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're in Miles Prower's body, but you might know him as Tails. The same thing happened to me: I'm really Cream the Rabbit."

Shadow nodded, then turned his gaze to Knuckles' body. "Then no doubt that means that he _isn't_ Knuckles." As if on cue, the red imposter began to move. Shadow immediately took a defensive stance.

"Cream! Get behind me! We don't know who that is, it may be an enemy!" As he said this, whoever was in Knuckles' body rose to their feet, and looked over.

"Sonic? Tails? Hey, how are ya?"

"Who are you?" demanded Shadow.

"Who am I?" the one with Knuckles' appearance echoed. "Just look at me! I'm..." he looked down to emphasise this, and finally saw his body.

"...I'm... Knuckles..." he said in what seemed to be a fearful voice. "...AWESOME!!!" he suddenly screamed, giving Cream a fright and making her jump.

"Hmm. Now you understand." said Shadow, causing Knuckles to turn to him. "Now, tell us, who are you?"

"I'm Charmy, from Team Chaotix! Remember me, Tails?" he said with a grin.

"I'm not Tails." stated Shadow bluntly, causing Charmy's smile to fade. "You're not the only one placed in another body; I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, and that's Cream the Rabbit."

"Oooooh..." he seemed to perk up a little. "Wait, _that's_ Cream?" he said pointing at her.

"Yes, she is indee-..." Before Shadow could finish, Charmy had raced over to Cream.

"Hey, Cream, how are you..." he stopped short, noticing Cream's worried expression. "...Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm just thinking about Cheese..." she said. Charmy noticed tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I don't know where he is, and... what if..." she began to cry slightly, afraid to think of what might be happening to him.

"There's no time for that." said Shadow callously. "We need to find out a way to get back to normal. There's a city a few miles away from here, I say we head there and see if we can find anything." as he finished, he began to walk off, but returned when he heard Cream's sobs.

"Um... Cream? Charmy? Are you two coming?" Cream simply continued crying, and Charmy gave Shadow a very dirty look as he comforted her. Shadow let out a sigh.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can look for your pet at the same time."

Cream wiped away some tears. "You mean it?"

"Of course. But we'd best get going. The fastest way there is through a series of islands. Come on."

Cream nodded, and began to follow him. She paused, and turned to Charmy. "Are you coming as well?"

"YOU BET!!" he exclaimed, and quickly ran after them.


	3. The NEW Team Dark

Tails didn't open his eyes. He knew he was in a dream. He felt both the adrenaline and freedom of falling, yet also there was a tightness and constriction over his body. Such a feeling could only be found in a child's dream, right?

_CRASH!!!_

Evidently not.

Tails stood up, rubbing his head, and noticed that his ears were much bigger than before. As he walked, he stumbled due to his heels being somewhat raised, and an unfamiliar weight on his chest. "Oh, no..." he said aloud, and heard the seductive, feminine voice of Rouge the Bat escape his lips.

Tails looked down to confirm it, and sure enough, the purple body suit, matching boots and gloves, and other... "assets" confirmed his status as the sexy treasure huntress.

Okay, don't panic, thought Tails to himself. There's a perfectly logical explanation for this... we just need to find out what it is. Turning his head, the former kitsune saw a large door with the logo of the Eggman Empire on it. "Eggman." said Tails in his new voice. "I should of known he'd have something to do with this." He looked down at his new body.

"Okay, Tails, just remember what Amy taught you..." he muttered as he began to walk forward, carefully shifting his weight to avoid falling, and gaining a stride remarkably similar to Rouge's. He quickly calculated out the code for the door (Little junior hacker, that he is!), and entered.

Tails raised an eyebrow at the large pod inside, which gave of a interesting green glow. Inputing a code in the keyboard in front of it, he was able to turn on the power of the area, lighting up the room. However, in the shadows, something else awoke, and began to silently watch him...

Tails looked up from the keyboard, and saw to his surprise, that the pod contained the body of Shadow the Hedgehog. He opened his eyes, and staggered out, clutching his head woozily.

Tails rushed forward, placing one hand on Shadow's chest and the other on his back in an attempt to prevent him from falling.

"Hey, Shadow, you okay?" he asked. Shadow looked up, apparently fully awakened, and smiled at Tails.

"Well, if it isn't Rouge the Bat!" he said in an unnaturally cheerful voice, placing on hand on his hip girlishly. "Tell me, what dirty little deed are you up to this time?"

Tails sweatdropped anime style. "Um... Shadow, are you okay?"

"Shadow?" he asked, as if he never heard the name before. "What are you talking about? It's me, Amy! Remember? Amy Rose? Sonic's girlfriend?"

"...Shadow, what exactly happened in that pod?"

Before 'Shadow' could answer, a grating mechanical voice sounded from the corner of the room. "I-can-an-swer-that."

Both gender-bent animals turned to the source of the voice, and saw the clockwork behemoth know as Omega walking towards them.

"Good thing you're here, Omega. Shadow's been acting kinda weird..." began Tails, but Omega interrupted him.

"That's-not-Shadow. I-also-know-that-you're-not-Rouge."

The black and red hedgehog looked from Tails to Omega angrily. "Why do you two keep saying I'm Shadow!? I'm Amy!"

"Amy, hun, look-down-at-your-self." said Omega, and Amy obeyed.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!_ What happened to my beautiful body????" she screamed, before turning to glare at Tails and Omega. "You two did something to me, DIDN'T YOU!?!?"

"Amy, calm-down. Some-thing-happ-ened-that-caused-us-all-to-swap-bo-dies. It-may-look-like-it, but-this-is-not-Rouge." said E-123, pointing at the 18-year-old with the mind of an 8-year-old.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Tails, placing one hand on his hip and flicking his hair in an attempt to mimic his body's true owner.

"Be-cause-_I'm_-Rouge." Tails froze. He slowly turned his head.

"..._You're_ Rouge?" he asked.

"Yes." said the mech. "I-am-indeed-Rouge, and-I-want-out-of-this-body!" Tails and Amy got the feeling that if it weren't for Omega's voice programming, Rouge would be sounding a lot angrier. "It-feels-like-I'm-wearing-a-suit-of-tin-cans! Let's-hur-ry-and-find-a-way-to-reverse-this!"

"Okay, but where do we start?" asked Amy, fidgeting uncomfortably. She felt so _naked_.

"There-is-a-beach-just-to-the-west. Who-ev-er-did-this-prob-ab-ly-went-that-way."

"Well, let's get going!" shouted Amy, swing her hand as wielding a weapon. She then looked glumly at her hand. "I miss my hammer..."


	4. The NEW Team Rose

Knuckles the Echidna opened his eyes, the cool feeling of sea air wafting over his face. Lifting himself off the chair he found himself in, he noticed some extra weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw a pair of breasts, the very same ones that belonged to Amy Rose.

"Wha... what the!?" he shouted, leaping off the deck chair he was on. Something flew by his (well, Amy's) eyes, and quick as a flash his (well, Amy's) hand flew forward and grabbed it. He smirked slightly, happy that his reflexes hadn't been affected by the swap. Looking at the object, he saw it to be a newspaper article with a picture of Sonic at the top.

"Huh! Should of guessed Amy'd have a picture of Sonic..." he muttered aloud, before he noticed something about the picture: Sonic had a frog and a chao in his hands. He remembered them from when they were celebrating the Metal Overlord's defeat. Weren't they Cream and Big's pets?

Before he could contemplate it any longer, however, a light blue creature immediately flew directly into his face, causing him to yell and flail his arms about. After his momentary spaz attack, he grabbed the offending object and pulled from his face. Looking at it, he saw it to be Cream's pet chao, Cheese.

"Hey, what are you doing here, little guy?" he asked it, thinking that perhaps this meant that Cream was somewhere nearby.

"Little? Who do you think your talking to, Missy?" Knuckles' train of thought immediately halted. Did that chao just _speak_ to him!?

"D... did you just talk??" he asked, somewhat fearfully.

"Of course I did! Now where's Sonic, Miss Rose?" Cheese demanded. Knuckles growled.

"And why do you want to know? And for your information, I'm not Amy! I'm Knuckles the Echidna!" spat Knuckles, trying hard to sound intimidating with Amy's voice (which, as Sonic fans should know, isn't too hard.).

"I thought as much." a third slow and monotonous voice called out. Knuckles looked up at the umbrella that he had failed to notice above him, and heard someone sliding down it. As the newcomer landed, Knuckles saw it to be Cream the Rabbit. At least, it looked like Cream.

"Cream, how did you teach Cheese to talk, and why didn't you teach him some manners while you were at it?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not Cream." she said calmly. A little bit to calmly. "My name is E-123 Omega, and from your shouts I see that your Knuckles."

Knuckles jaw nearly hit the floor. The sweet young girl in front of him was really that deranged wind-up toy?

"Now, tell us who you are. Or else." said wind-up toy orders, pointing at the chao Knuckles held and sounding unnatural with Cream's high pitched voice but Omega's slow and commanding tone.

The onion-shaped creature wrestled it's way out of Knuckles hands, before clearing it's throat. "Well, I'm none other than the greatest scientific genius known to man: Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik!"

There was a short silence, before Knuckles immediately fell over laughing. The sound of Cheese's voice, which was usually limited to a simple "Chao, chao!" proclaiming itself as the world's greatest scientist was too much for him to bear.

Eggman turned angrily to Knuckles, before kicking him in the side. This immediately shut him up, with Cheese's body being curiosly strong for it's size. Both looked over in surrise, to see Omega stifling a few giggles.

"Omega, are you... laughing?" asked Eggman incredously. Omega quickly stopped and regained his composure.

"Of course not. I don't know what that was." he said quickly.

"Well, well, well!" the trio heard from behind them. They turned to see the large purple form of Big the Cat sitting on the edge of the pier they were standing on. "This is definitely somethin' for the books, eh?" he asked with a heavy New Yorker accent.

Knuckles immediately recognised this. "Vector?" he asked.

"Yep, Knux, it's me. Long time no see, huh?" laughed the reptile-turned-mammal.

Knuckles sighed, placing a hand to his (well, Am.. is smacked) forehead.

"Listen everyone. Somehow, we've all exchanged bodies, and we've got to find out how and how to return to normal. As much as I hate it, we've got to join forces. Okay?"

Vector gave a thumbs-up. "I'm with you, Knux. I know just how good a leader you can be!" he said, recalling the times they had on Carnival Island.

Eggman crossed his arms, looking somewhat similar to Shadow. Well, a small, flying, blue, onion-shaped Shadow. "Fine, but only until we find a way back to normal, got it?"

"Affirmative. I accept, under the same conditions as Eggman." Omega said, for once agreeing with his creator.

Knuckles smiled, happy that everyone agreed so simply. "Okay, then, let's move!"

As they left, Omega began thinking to himself. Why did he laugh at Eggman. Unless he had been gloating over the amount of destruction he caused, he had never luaghed at anything. Bah, he can think about that later. For now, he had to get back to his own metal shell, and out of this fleshy body!


End file.
